Choji and Shikamaru go to White Castle
by PhantomR
Summary: Choji is hungry for something different and discovers a name in one of his father's books. Now hes dragging Shikamaru along on a quest for the worlds greatest Burger!


Ok, I saw Harold and Kumar go to White Castle for the first time the other day, and this just came to me. I don;t want to rip this directly off of the Movie, but I wanna make it kinda close.

&$&$$

Choji and Shikamaru sat in the normal restaurant, Shikamaru watching his best friend eat more than should be humanly possible. Shaking his head Shikamaru just stared, he knew better than to talk to his friend while eating.

Sighing, Choji put the chopsticks down, looking up at the ceiling. Shikamaru quickly looked up, then around. He had NEVER seen his friend not finish a meal. "Choji are you alright? Whats wrong?"

"I don't know Shikamaru, I guess... I'm just craving something different, something new. I'm tired of the same old stuff, the same food, the same places. I'm just bored of the same old same old. I want something new."

Shikamaru shook his head, coming from Choji this was crazy talk. Normally the food didn't matter as long as he had plenty of it. "Are you sure you aren't sick? Maybe we should go back to the hospital?"

"No, no, I'm fine." Choji got up and walked away, once again leaving Shikamaru with the bill. Shikamaru, completely confused and slightly worried, dug through the pockets of his Chunnin vest for the money, then went to his usual cloud watching spot.

Staring up at the clouds, Shikamaru wondered what was wrong with his lifelong friend, but soon his inherent laziness took over and he began to nod off. He was having a pleasant dream about Temari, the girl that he'd been secretly obsessed with since the Chunnin exams but had never had the guts to ask out. He had been so close to asking her in the hospital, right after he found out Choji would be ok, but he never did. He'd used the excuse that it would be too troublesome.

Right when he'd had the nerve to ask her out in his dream, he was awoken by a very excited Choji. "SHIKAMARU WAKE UP! Meet me at the Raman stand in half an hour!" He blinked as Choji ran off, wondering what just happened. Standing up and stretching, Shikamaru blinked the sleep out of his eyes and sighed. He might as well humor his friend, he seemed to be feeling better.

Wondering into the Raman stand, Shikamaru saw Choji almost vibrating in place. Sitting down next to him and the three bowls of raman he'd already eaten, Shikamaru turned to Choji. "Alright, what is it you wanted?"

Choji slurped down a mouthful of noodles and grinned. "I found it, I found just what I need to get me out of this mood. I was looking through my father's library and I stumbled on this." Looking around to make sure no one was watching, Choji took a small book out of of his kunai pouch. "This is a book of my dad's favorite foods from all over the world. And I found a passage of where to find the best Hamburger he's ever eaten!"

"Hamburger?" Shikamaru wasn't sure what that was.

"Its a foreign food, basically a beef patty between buns. I had on once when I was little and it was fantastic. And think, if this is the best my father has ever had, imagine how good it is!" Choji was just short of jumping up and down.

"So what is the name of this wonder-food?" Shikamaru was getting bored of this, and his friend already seemed to feel better.

"White Castle. And I even found the location of the nearest one. Its in a port town in the Land of Lightning, and since thats a neutral country, we shouldn't have to worry about enemy shinobi attacks."

"Whats do you mean 'we'? Thats at least a week long journey, if not more. Theres no way I'm coming with you, and theres no way you'll be able to free enough time for that trip." Shikamaru couldn't believe what he was hearing, was Choji serous?

"I'm sure if our parents talked to the Hokage we could, call it a coming of age thing."

"Theres that 'we' again. What makes you think I'll be coming?"

"We'll have to pas through the Land of Wind."

"And?"

"We'll have to stop in Suna to resupply. That gives you a chance to visit a certain someone, maybe get enough courage to ask her out...?"

Well, it was obvious that Choji was going no matter what, and it would be letting him down not to go with him, and maybe he WOULD be able to see Temari... he sighed in defeat. "When are we going?"

"Tomorrow, I've already talked to out folks, they think we're going on a trip to a shogi tournament so you can show off. I managed to get the Hokage to think that if you entered it would show how strong Konoha tacticians are."

"What happens when-" He was cut off by Choji. "Don;t worry, there actually is a shogi tournament where we're going. Get your stuff packed." Choji got up and walked towards home.

"What have I gotten myself into..." Shikamaru began a plan to weasel out of this as soon as he got to Suna.

-Meanwhile-

Naruto stopped slurping his raman and Nudged Kiba next to him, gesturing towards Choji and Shikamaru. They both listened into the conversation. "Wow Kiba, those Hamburger things sound great."

Kiba nodded and Akamaru barked in agreement. "Yeah they do... You thinking what I'm thinking Naruto?"

"Time to get some time off." Naruto grinned and Kiba nodded.


End file.
